(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit with a detection circuit for detecting an input signal, for example, an address signal change, and particularly, to a semiconductor integrated circuit generating a pulse always having a pulse no shorter than a predetermined (normal) time interval upon a change of an address signal.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Certain semiconductor memory device contain a pulse generating circuit for generating a pulse when an address signal is changed, to promote a discharge of word lines, a short circuit of a pair of bit lines, and a charging of the pair of bit lines. This pulse normally has a constant pulse width, and to achieve the above-mentioned objects, the pulse width must not be shorter than a normal pulse width. If a change equivalent to an address change occurs at a short interval, for some reason, the pulse width becomes narrower than the normal pulse width, and the application of such a pulse will not ensure a continuing normal operation of the memory device.
The present invention is intended to solve the above-mentioned problem.